Common Problems
As most games go, there tends to be common glitches and problems with the game. We'll try to break them down so you know what to do and how to resolve these issues. Game Isn't Loading This happens quite often. The majority of the time, if the entire game is down, you just have to wait it out. This can get incredibly frustrating when you only have a few hours you can play and the game has been down the whole time. They normally reset and check everything a few times within a 24 hour period. Entire Game Down You'll just have to wait unfortunately. They have to reset the game on their end. Typically these kind of crashes and black outs happen when a new server is added or a new update is coming (specifically an update to fix glitches.) You can also message Elsa on line or send the Facebook page a message. For more information on who to message, visit our Who to Contact page. One Server is Down Normally this is because the server is suffering from a glitch that either needs to be repaired, or just was repaired and it didn't happen correctly. There was a long stretch of time where Gray server (on the android version) was down almost constantly because of glitches. If you are a server jumper, spend time on your other servers or you can always just message Elsa. Down for Maintenance This means we're getting an update! It typically takes 1-2 hours for an update to fully happen. Sometimes the game will make you think the update has already happened and you can download it early, but that is a glitch and doesn't happen often. Messaging Elsa and Facebook For many people, messaging Elsa or their Facebook is a great way to let them know something is down and they normally respond with odd one line messages that barely make sense. Some people only use them to send in answers for the Facebook quizzes, others just for when there is a problem. If you are having multiple problems with just your account, don't spam Elsa. No matter how hard you are tempted to. Her account will block if you if you get frustrated and send her hundreds of messages. Just have some patience and wait it out. Messaging on guild-mates behalf because they've been blocked rarely works and can confuse Elsa even further, resulting in getting blocked yourself. Frozen on Loading Screen This generally happens when you lose internet connection. Close the game and check your internet connection before attempting to re-load the game. This can sometimes happen when you are playing and they start the update as well. Once you get disconnected from the game or the server you just need to re-load to fix this issue. Lack of Materials This glitch only applies to when you clearly have enough materials. Such as you were trying to open Gold Chests and you can see you have four of them but the game tells you you have none. This sometimes happens when you accidentally minimize the game or your loading screen was on too long (you lost internet.) Simply close the game and re-load and this will go away. There are other times when you get this message even though you do have enough materials. Make sure you are not trying to do something that is not within your leveling range. You must hit a certain level to evolve past a certain point. The 0 Glitch This is a glitch I've seen a few times on multiple servers. It's when your level resets to zero and your cards start multiplying for no reason (you see that suddenly you have 3 Natsu's.) Screenshot your glitch, close the game, and contact Elsa or Facebook immediately. You'll have to wait until they contact you to play, but they have a way to reset it. Guild Glitches Only guild presidents or vice presidents would see these glitches. There are a few glitches only found within guilds. The most common and repeating glitch is you will see people show up in applications after a reset. Some of these players you've never seen applications before, some are already in your guild, and some players haven't been playing at all. Typically they will say 1m next to their name. This means that the application came in a month ago or longer. Just delete these applications as it is a glitch from the reset. Guild Tasks also will show an incorrect name on the highest damage counter. They will sometimes show old names instead of current names. Category:Help Pages Category:Glitches Category:Problems